


Can You Keep A Secret?

by MiniM236



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Family, Everyone but T'Challa knows you're pregnant, F/M, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Secrets, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniM236/pseuds/MiniM236
Summary: Comments!!!Kudos!!!





	Can You Keep A Secret?

The first to notice something was wrong with you was Ramonda.

She watched with curiosity at dinner as you basically pushed food around your plate and when you were offered wine, you asked for water instead.

She approached  you later noticing your slightly paled expression and knew exactly what was wrong.

“Saltine crackers help with the sickness” She spoke. You froze, slowly turning to face the Queen Mother.

“How did you…?” You whispered “Thanks for the tip”

“Went through it myself” She smiled to you, coming over and sitting next to you.

“Does T'Challa know?” She asked, bending down to sit next to you. You silently shook your head and she sighed while rubbing your back.

“Nervous?” Ramonda asked

“Extremely” You chuckled slightly.

“Oh my child” She said in some pity pulling you into a sideways hug.

“Y/N? What’s wrong?” T'Challa asked walking in, looking you over in worry. The two of you turned to look at him and you silently begged she wouldn’t say anything.

“Oh nothing, it’s just something she ate” Ramonda answered for you quickly “Just needs some time with her husband and rest"  You nodded with a weak smile as T'Challa led for you to stand up and kissed the side of your head.

"Thank you” You mouthed to her as you walked away. She simply nodded, silently planning what her grandchild’s nursery should look like.

* * *

“My Queen?” Okoye knocked on the door before entering the room

The nausea you were feeling in the morning had seemed to cease so roundhouse kicking somebody didn’t make you feel like throwing up.

“Of course” You replied with a smile finishing up your lace on your trainer.

As you stood, the room seemed to spin and you almost fell if you hadn’t

“Y/N” She said softly “Are you alright?”

You shook your head “Fucking fatigue. Another fun symptom” You replied as she led you to the sofa in your living quarters

“Symptom?” Okoye asked alarmed “Are you sick?”

“No, no, no” You quickly reassured her “No, I’m pregnant” You admitted.

Okoye smiled “You are going to be an an amazing mother and T'Challa an amazing father” She had known that every since she had seen the two of you together, visiting various orphanages and children’s hospitals that the two of you would make amazing parents.

“I will let you get some rest” The warrior smiled.

“Can you keep this between us?” You asked quickly “Just until I’m ready to tell everyone”

“Of course” Okoye smiled before leaving you.

* * *

Shuri creeped down to the large communal kitchen of the palace. Sure, it was after one am but she wanted some ice cream

As she made her way to the kitchen, she heard some rustling and saw the light of the fridge. Who else was up at this hour? 

“Y/N?” Shuri asked confused seeing you digging through the freezer.

“Hey…” You drawled out nervously as she came over to you.

“Can’t sleep either?” Shuri asked. You smirked a little pulling out what you were looking for.

“Ice cream?” You suggested holding up a giant tub of Rocky Road.

Shuri laughed “You read my mind” She got out two bowls and spoons as well as an ice cream scoop.

The two of you scooped your desired amount of ice cream. The minute you put a spoonful in your mouth, it somehow tasted vile and you basically spat it out.

“Are you okay?” Shuri looked a bit amused at your disgusted expression.

“Damn cravings” You muttered, getting a napkin to wipe your face. Shuri’s eyes widened in shock and hope.

“Cravings? As in…?” You smiled sheepishly, cursing yourself that you let that slip.

Shuri got up and hugged you tightly “Congratulations! Oh I’m going to be a aunt!” She beamed.

“Calm down” You laughed lightly at her excitement “T'Challa doesn’t even know. Ramonda and Okoye only, oh and my doctor”

“You need to tell him and not just so I can start teasing him and buying baby clothes but because this is his baby too” Shuri pointed out. You sighed knowing she right, then let her hammer you with questions for an hour.

* * *

T'Challa was walking to his quarters after a long day of meetings. All he wanted to do was hold you despite your strange behaviour for the past couple of days.

“My king” One of the royal doctor’s, Dr Aida Manzezulu almost ran to catch up with the man “I have been trying to see you all day”  
   
T'Challa smiled “I apologise, I was in meetings all day but I heard. Is everything all right?”

“Well I have the Queen’s results for the baby” She said. T'Challa stopped and faced the doctor. Test for a baby?

“What do you mean?”

“Ah still keeping it secret” She winked conspiringly “Well, the baby is looking well at 7 weeks, however your wife’s iron levels are a little low so just maybe add more iron based foods to her diet and congratulations”

“Thank you” T'Challa replied dismissing the doctor. You were pregnant. With his child. Why hadn’t you told him?

This explained the sudden sickness, the fact that you stopped drinking coffee and wine and switched to herbal tea, the distaste to certain foods that she used to love and the weird food company

He arrived to his quarters to see you walking

“Hello love” You greeted with a smile going to hug him.

“Hey” T'Challa smiled taking off his tie and blazer “Sick again?”

“Oh just something I ate” You dismissed lightly “It’ll stop soon”

“Actually, so called morning sickness goes away at around 14 weeks, so you have 7 weeks left” T'Challa replied casually, shocking you.  
   
You stiffened “How…who…when?” He walked towards you and put his hands on his your waist.

He picked you up and span you around making you squeal in delight before he pulled you down for a deep kiss. You pulled away with a blissful smile.

“Dr Manzezulu told me. She assumed I knew and told me. By the way, you should eat more spinach” He commented.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I just didn’t know how you would react”

T'Challa smiled and rubbed your stomach softly “I would be and I am ecstatic. I love you so much and I love our child”

You kissed him in adoration “I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments!!!  
> Kudos!!!


End file.
